


Жизнь в браке

by fytbolistka, WTF_Avengers_2017



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 19:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10314983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fytbolistka/pseuds/fytbolistka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Avengers_2017/pseuds/WTF_Avengers_2017
Summary: Сэм и Тони женаты уже двадцать лет, и настало время признаться в этом команде.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Married Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6943378) by [syriala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala). 



Первым кольцо заметил Стив.

Сэм и Тони сошлись во мнении, что просто так рассказать команде о своих отношениях будет неинтересно, поэтому они решили намекнуть и посмотреть, кто же догадается первым.

До сих пор никому и в голову не приходило заподозрить их в чём-то подобном, и хоть Тони устал делать вид, что они с Сэмом просто друзья — тем более теперь, когда все они жили в одном доме — ему было весело от того, насколько же слепы Мстители.

Стив целый час не сводил глаз с цепочки на шее Тони, прежде чем решился заговорить, и к этому моменту Тони уже был готов ткнуть кольцом прямо ему в лицо.

— Что это у тебя? — в конце концов, спросил Стив, забыв про недоеденный сэндвич. — Не замечал раньше, чтобы ты носил ювелирные украшения.

— Что? — Тони сделал вид, что вопрос застал его врасплох, а затем нащупал на шее цепочку. — А, ты об этом. Просто кольцо, ничего особенного.

Тони едва сдержал смех при виде удивлённо распахнутых глаз Стива, стоило тому увидеть золотое и определённо обручальное кольцо.

— Ты… Это… обручальное кольцо? — сэндвич вернулся на тарелку.

— М? А, разумеется, — Тони пожал плечами и спрятал кольцо обратно под футболку, чтобы не поцарапать.

— Так это фамильная ценность? — продолжил расспрашивать Стив, и Тони стоило больших трудов держать лицо.

— Именно, — он не стал уточнять, что кольцо принадлежало не его матери, а Сэма.

— Почему ты носишь его на шее? — спросил Стив.

— Не хочу поцарапать или случайно зацепиться обо что-то в мастерской, — улыбнулся в ответ Тони. — Мне нужны мои руки. Шея — единственное место, где я могу носить кольцо, не рискуя его повредить.

— Но зачем тебе вообще носить фамильную ценность? — Стив выглядел сбитым с толку. — Разве оно не должно, не знаю, лежать где-нибудь в безопасном месте, пока ты не решишь его кому-то отдать?

— Кое-кто уже решил отдать его мне, именно поэтому ему следует находиться на моём пальце, — ответил Тони, дождавшись, когда Стив сделает глоток из кружки. К бесконечному веселью Тони Стив немедленно поперхнулся.

Тони ушёл, безумно довольный собой и тем, как всё прошло, еще до того, как Стив смог отдышаться и возобновить расспросы. 

 

Едва Тони вошёл в их комнаты, Сэм сразу же понял — что-то произошло.

— Что случилось? — спросил он, целуя Тони в висок, и тот тут же расслабился в объятьях мужа.

— Стив заметил кольцо, — ответил Тони, и Сэм усмехнулся.

— Да? И как ты это объяснил?

— Дал понять, что это подарок. Интересно, сколько времени им понадобится, чтобы обо всём догадаться?

— Надеюсь, что не очень много, — сказал Сэм и поднял руку. Его обручальное кольцо ярко сияло на пальце, и Тони знал, что ему никогда не надоест любоваться контрастом золота и кожи.

— Ты им помогаешь! — с упрёком в голосе воскликнул Тони, на что Сэм лишь пожал плечами.

— Я так устал от того, что не могу поцеловать тебя, обнять или сказать, что люблю, не таясь.

— Мы всегда можем просто рассказать им, — напомнил Тони, потому что чувствовал то же самое. Он с нетерпением ждал момента, когда сможет обнять Сэма во время вечернего просмотра фильмов.

— Но это будет так скучно! — запротестовал Сэм, и Тони улыбнулся. Хотя держать руки при себе было чертовски сложно, водить остальных за нос оказалось довольно весело.

— К тому же я уверен, что это вопрос пары дней. Стив наверняка расскажет обо всём Наташе, так что Клинт тоже узнает. Вместе они быстро сообразят.

— Надеюсь, — пробормотал Тони и потянулся за поцелуем. Как же ему хотелось сделать это на общей кухне.

 

Однако их друзья оказались куда менее сообразительными. С тех пор, как Стив заметил кольцо на шее Тони, прошло почти пять дней, а затем Клинт заметил кольцо на пальце Сэма.

— Приятель, — неожиданно сказал он посреди ужина и широко распахнул глаза. — Это обручальное кольцо?

В его голосе было столько недоверия, что Тони стоило больших усилий придать своему лицо слегка заинтересованное выражение.

— А на что это, по-твоему, похоже? — спросил Сэм вместо того, чтобы дать прямой ответ, и Тони поджал губы.

— По-моему, это очень похоже на обручальное кольцо, — ответил Клинт, и Сэм пожал плечами.

— Тогда, я думаю, это оно и есть, — Сэм вернулся к еде, считая вопрос закрытым, но Клинт определённо не был с ним согласен.

— Нет, нет, нетнетнетнетнет. Ты не можешь просто сказать такое, а потом делать вид, будто ничего не произошло! Ты женат и не сказал нам?

— Если честно, я думал, что вы догадаетесь быстрее, — невозмутимо заметил Сэм и взглянул на кольцо. — Я хожу с ним уже неделю.

Клинт уставился на него, и даже Стив смотрел удивленно.

— Ты женился и даже не подумал рассказать мне? Провал с Гидрой мог поставить под угрозу твою жену!

— Моя вторая половина в состоянии позаботиться о себе, — ответил на это Сэм, и Наташа подняла голову.

— Твоя половина, да? — задумчиво произнесла она и бросила быстрый взгляд на Тони. — Полагаю, это не жена.

— Твоё предположение верно, — ответил Сэм, а Тони был готов закричать. Ну неужели так трудно сложить два и два?

— Ты вступил в брак с мужчиной? Как ты смог провернуть такое, а мы даже не заметили? — спросил Стив, а Сэм улыбнулся.

— Никак. Я женат вот уже двадцать лет.

Вилка Стива со звоном упала на пол.

— И ты не думал как-нибудь упомянуть об этом? — спросил он снова, и Тони не выдержал.

— Да ради всего святого! — начал было он, но Наташа, казалось, только этого и ждала.

— Итак, Тони, не ты ли говорил, что носишь на шее чью-то фамильную ценность? — мягко спросила она, и Тони ухмыльнулся в ответ.

— Именно.

Клинт сидел с открытым ртом.

— Не может быть!

— Может, — как упрямый ребенок возразил Тони, с наслаждением глядя на недоверчивые лица Клинта и Стива.

— Вы женаты двадцать лет и даже не думали открыть правду? — в конце концов заорал Клинт, Стив на это лишь моргнул, а Наташа, судя по виду, была за них рада.

— Мы решили позволить вам догадаться самим, — ответил Тони, а Сэм утвердительно кивнул.

Они посмотрели друг на друга, синхронно протянули руки и переплели пальцы.

— Вы ужасны, вот что я могу сказать. Как, чёрт возьми, мы ничего не заметили?

— Мы задавались этим вопросом весь последний месяц, — улыбнулся им Сэм.

— Надеюсь, у вас не будет с этим никаких проблем?

— Двадцать лет, — пробормотал Стив с трепетом в голосе. — Вы женаты уже двадцать лет и до сих пор так смотрите друг на друга.

— Что я могу сказать, это любовь! — счастливо ответил Тони и перегнулся через стол, чтобы поцеловать Сэма.

— Так, хорошо, правила, нам нужны правила! Никаких поцелуев, когда мы едим! — влез Клинт, и Тони усмехнулся прямо в губы Сэму.

— Не думаю, что мы на это согласимся, — ответил Сэм, прервав поцелуй. — Мы должны отыграться за последние два месяца.

— О, Боже. Я ухожу, — Клинт поднялся. — Без обид, я рад за вас, но ухожу. Стив, Наташа, моя кухня тоже подойдёт.

— Да, и я пойду, — Стив поспешил подняться. — Как он и сказал, я рад, что вы нашли друг друга, но… Это больше, чем мне хотелось бы видеть.

— Мы ещё даже не начали! — крикнул Тони им вслед и шлёпнул Сэма, когда он попытался забраться ладонями под его футболку.

Наташа встала последней и, похоже, не слишком торопилась уходить. Она обогнула стол и остановилась напротив Тони.

— Я рада, что ты счастлив, — Наташа поцеловала Тони, затем повернулась к Сэму. — За тебя я тоже рада, но он мой любимчик. Так что если ты обидишь его, у нас возникнут проблемы.

— Двадцать лет, Нат. Эта фаза уже позади.

— Хорошо, — она улыбнулась и оставила их наедине.

Едва она ушла, Тони скользнул на колени к Сэму.

— Всё прошло лучше, чем ожидалось, — сказал он и слегка прикусил шею Сэма.

— Что ты делаешь? — с улыбкой спросил Сэм и запустил-таки руки под футболку.

— Навёрстываю упущенное, — шепнул Тони, и Сэм под ним вздрогнул.

— Мне нравится ход твоих мыслей, — сказал он, и Тони усмехнулся.

— Вот почему именно я гений в нашей паре.

— Посмотрим, как ты запоёшь, когда я с тобой закончу, — Сэм понизил голос, и теперь уже Тони задрожал. Знай он, чем всё закончится, они признались бы команде гораздо раньше.


End file.
